convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rin Tohsaka
Rin Tohsaka is a major character from the popular visual novel [[wikipedia:Fate/stay_night|'Fate/stay night']], and has made an appearance within the sequel, [[wikipedia:Fate/hollow_ataraxia|'Fate/hollow ataraxia']]. Her official debut was during The Ultimate Game. Canon Rin Tohsaka is one of the protagonists and potential love interests in the Fate visual novels which, like [[wikipedia:Tsukihime|'Tsukihime']], are set within the [http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/TYPE-MOON Type-Moon] universe. Daughter of the magus Tokiomi Tohsaka, who died while participating in the Fourth Holy Grail War, Rin was born with an exceptional quality of Magic Circuits, meaning she has potential to become one of the strongest mages in the world. She is a student of Kirei Kotomine, and would later become one of the participants of the Fifth Holy Grail War. Pre-Convergence Between the events of Monokuma Rising and The Reapers' Game, she and Kotomine were experimenting with what appeared to be a copy of the Jeweled Sword of Zelretch for an unknown reason. The Jeweled Sword of Zelretch was an item that was said to be able to perform the Second Magic, that is, the ability to leap through dimensions and different worlds. The copy was partly a success and partly a failure. It was a success in that they managed to indeed travel through different worlds, but at the same time, it was a failure because full control of manifesting the portals had yet to be acquired. In short, Rin and Kotomine were thus inadvertently transported to the world in which the Coalition resided. Deciding that he may as well check out the place to see what everyone had been up to after the events of [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Murder_IV%3A_Monokuma_Rising Monokuma Rising], Kotomine decides that the two of them may as well stick around for a bit. Plot Involvement The Ultimate Game Before her appearance during the Arch Demon's Downfall, Rin spent some time at the Coalition Headquarters, mostly interacting with Meira Franz and Frank Castle, who knew about Kotomine from Monokuma Rising. Her bond with Frank grew until it turned out their pain complemented each other when it came to family issues. Frank eventually became comfortable enough with Rin to the point where he requested to come to her world when she returned, to which she accepted. During the event, she spent most of her time during the event in the background, aiding the Coalition forces in the fight against Arya Stark and her allies when she would attempt to raid the facility. However, she appeared in the final battle against Arch Demon Akibahara, fighting off hordes of the Crossed and the zombies alongside the others. Afterwards, she would return to her home world finally with Kirei Kotomine and Frank Castle. Illusion Breaker After the events of ''The Ultimate Game'', the Murder Games were presumed to have ended by many, allowing people across the multiverse to now rest easy with the threat of the Arch Demon gone. With that all gone, Frank Castle, believing he was able to put his past behind him now, spent his daily life living with Rin in her world, who was preparing for the Fifth Holy Grail War. However, things quickly go awry as a cross-dimensional threat makes itself known to the world in which they reside, and before anyone knew it, things would be changed forever. After many delays because of the Murder phenomena, continues to prepare for the impending Fifth Holy Grail War, though her preparations have been relatively slow-going, as seen when Kirei Kotomine gives her a call and urges her to summon her Servant for the War quickly if she wants to participate, which she takes note of, later summoning Archer that night. During the day, however, her mansion would be stormed by a group of soldiers, led by an Esper named Teitoku Kakine. Though they would be quickly warded off by Frank, they would manage to escape with the fake Jeweled Sword of Zelretch that Rin had used to accidentally transport herself and Kotomine to the Coalition Headquarters. The next day, Rin decides to skip school in favor of letting Archer let himself be familiarized with the layout of the city for the impending Holy Grail War along with Frank. They spend the entire day mapping out the city for Archer, and by the evening, they would stand atop a skyscraper, where a man named Terra of the Left would suddenly appear and make an attempt on her life, managing to knock her off the rooftop. As Archer would go save Rin, Frank was left to deal with Terra of the Left, and after some brief difficulties, managed to defeat the strange man and interrogate him. It would be there that Terra of the Left would reveal that he is from another world, and that a magician named Fiamma of the Right is plotting to attack soon, before being killed by Frank shortly after. The next evening, after stating that it would be best to go patrol through the city, Rin explores the city at night with Archer and Frank. As they explore the city, it would seem that nothing of interest would reside within, but everything would change once they would reach the empty school. Frank would notice a group of soldiers, likely from the same organization as the ones that had raided the Tohsaka Mansion the other day, marching into the school gymnasium and opening fire at someone inside. The someone would turn out to be Shirou, who managed to escape into the main school building with his magecraft. Frank is forced to pursue Shirou and the soldiers alone, as Archer and Rin would suddenly be held up by a sudden explosion and a mysterious figure, another Servant known as Lancer. Though Frank would manage to dispatch the soldiers, the destructive fight between Archer and Lancer would devastate the school a bit, separating the two of them. However, by the time Frank would reunite with Shirou, the teenager was already dead, killed by Lancer to ensure that there were no witnesses of the Holy Grail War. Before he would be able to kill Frank as well, he would be stopped by the untimely intervention of Ciel and a young man named Accelerator. After Lancer would flee from the scene, the group would be met by Motoharu Tsuchimikado, who would claim that another Murder Game was in the works. Right Hand of the Crimson Moon She would appear as a supporting character in the earlier stages of the Murder Game, first appearing in the first chapter, trapped in a magical chest in her bedroom. After attempting to acquire an object called the Kaleidoscope, which Rin believed could help in the fight against Fiamma of the Right, Rin and Archer would advise the Survivors go to Fuyuki Church, stating that Kirei Kotomine would be able to shed more light on the situation that they were all in, as he was the most familiar with the Murder Games phenomenon. At the end of the fourth chapter, she would decide to stay in Misaki Town, believing that she should stay behind and contact the Mage's Association and Holy Church on the recent happenings in the world. Shortly after the Survivors would leave, however, The Unknown Man would appear and quickly subdue her before she could relay any news. She wouldn't make an appearance again until the final chapter, appearing alongside Ciel and Erika Furudo as some of those who had been captured by Kirei Kotomine and using their bodies' life energy to fuel the Holy Grail in hopes of destroying the world and summoning the Avenger once again. In the aftermath, she is seen at her mansion, having made a full recovery, going through her mail and discovering that she had been invited to the Clock Tower in London to study. Desiring her intention of moving there with Frank and possibly inviting Shirou as well, Rin believes that the business of the Murder Games is finally behind her. Character Relationships * Kirei Kotomine - An antagonist of the Fate franchise who debuted in Monokuma Rising. Kotomine has acted as Rin's legal guardian and teacher ever since he killed her father in the Fourth Holy Grail War. She dislikes him very much, but recognizes that he's an effective teacher. Like with Erika Furudo and Ciel, at the end of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, Kotomine would capture her and attempt to use her body as a subject to offer unto the Holy Grail. * Frank Castle - Otherwise known as [[wikipedia:Punisher|'The Punisher']]'' who also debuted in ''Monokuma Rising. The two of them met sometime before the events of The Ultimate Game and developed a fairly strong bond with each other after learning of each other's pain; Rin's troubles over the loss of her parents and separation of her younger sister and Frank's troubles over the loss of his wife and children seemingly complementing each other. * Shirou Emiya - The protagonist of Fate/stay night who debuted in Illusion Breaker, and officially in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. Despite the two of them initially acting as rival Masters in the Holy Grail War, they would come to develop a bond with each other during the Murder Game. It is implied that they share a romantic interest in each other. * Meira Franz - An original character from an alternate Type-Moon canon who appeared in Civil War. They shared a complicated relationship bordering on heavy sexual tension. * Archer - A major character in Fate/stay night who also debuted in Illusion Breaker. Archer is a Servant summoned by Rin to fight in the Fifth Holy Grail War, which would be put on hold because of the events of the Murder Game that was a long time coming. Because of the pact between a Servant and their Master, Archer has sworn to protect Rin with his life. Trivia * She is confirmed to be bisexual. * Rin is friends with Ayako Mitsuzuri,'' a character in ''Fate/stay night who happens to have the same physical design as Shiki Ryougi. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Type-Moon characters Category:Illusion Breaker Category:The Ultimate Game Category:Right Hand of the Crimson Moon